Conventional control of a throttle in an internal combustion engine involves a series of links and linkages from a foot pedal in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle to the butterfly valve or throttle blade in the air intake of the engine. Each link and pivot position provides a source for misadjustment and failure. Failure because of corrosion and dirt between the pivot surfaces and misadjustment because of wear and looseness in the connection of the links.